Gold vs Gingka Hagane
Goldinkga.png|SuperSaiyan2Link Description Pokémon vs BeyBlade! They're chilled out, cocky, and champions of the dueling arena! Both have some funky fashion statements, but who will prevail?! Gold and Typhlosion or Gingka and Pegasus?! Interlude Wiz: Some fighters are serious and determined. Others are evil and devious. Boomstick: But then some of them chill out, maxing and relaxing all cool! They're cocky, lazy, goofy, unpredictable, and yet such lovable characters at the same time! Wiz: Gold, the Pokémon League Champion. Boomstick: And Gingka Hagane, the BeyBlade master! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Gold Wiz: The world of Pokémon. This is a place where animals fight until a knockout and where 10 year old kids are allowed to leave their houses and even travel around their whole Region without supervision. But one boy stood out amongst the others. Boomstick: It was Gold, a trainer inspiring to be the best there ever was! His life kinda sucked though, because at the age of 10, he needed a professor to sneak into his room and explain what this world was all about! Wiz: Technically that's just the familiarize the player, not Gold himself. Boomstick: Shut up, Wiz! Nobody likes you and your nasty schemes! Wiz: Wait, what...? AHEM, anyways, Gold was pretty much the only 10 year old boy living in in his town, so the local professor, Professor Elm, decided to take Gold and turn him into his lab rat of sorts. Boomstick: Yeah! Gold was tasked with walking around, using a Pokémon of his own to research Pokémon Evolution with ol' Elm! But then Gold kinda met Professor Oak again and was given a Pokédex, and so he was put up for yet another test, needing to complete the Pokédex too! Wiz: But it doesn't end there. Gold also had to defeat Gym Leaders. Boomstick: Damn! When I was ten I didn't even know how to spell. Wiz: Then you were a really stupid fifth grader. Boomstick: Shut up! Wiz: Anyways, Gold set off on his journey, beating his thief of a rival a few times, and eventually even defeating the Eight Gym Leaders. Boomstick: And you see, that's not really an easy thing to do! Mostly because since Gold mostly uses his Fire Type Starter, one out of eight of those fights were hard! Wait, only one?! Fire Types are OP, I'm telling you! Wiz: Not only does Gold have an "OP" starter, but his whole team is pretty much legendary. And the team closest to official we could find for him is the manga one, consisting of Typhlosion, Sudowoodo, Aipom, Sunflora, Politoed, and Mantine. Boomstick: But to make this battle as even as possible, we're sticking with Typhlosion and Typhlosion only! But he's strong nonetheless! Wiz: However, Typhlosion has no real moveset. The moves are pretty much just whatever moves Typhlosion can use. So let's get started. Tackle is a move where Typlosion... tackles, Leer lowers the targets stats, and SmokeScreen has Typhlosion shoot a thick wall of smoke at the foe to blind them. Boomstick: Flamethrower has Typhlosion shoot of a burst of intense flames from its mouth, Swift has Typhlosion blast off damaging stars, Lava Plume has Typhlosion pretty much blow the opponent up, and Rollout is a move where Typhlosion shoots a boulder every turn, the attack getting stronger and stronger with time! Wiz: Finally comes our last attacks. Eruption is a humungous explosion, Flame Wheel is a wheel of flames, and Defence Curl raises its defence. All the move are pretty straight forward. Boomstick: But Typhlosion by itself isn't weak! It can survive wave after wave of punishment! And it took down Whitney's Miltank! Plus, even though it was at a huge disadvantage, Typhlosion beat Silver's Feraligatr time and time again! Wiz: Gold himself isn't bad either. He took down a criminal organization on three different occasions, only once with minor help. He challenged and defeated his ruthless rival, Silver, six times, even though he was at a major Type disadvantage when it came to Typhlosion and Feraligatr. Boomstick: Not to mention Gold conquered the Pokémon League, becoming Champion! And he matched Red in power! Gold also can survive being surrounded by Entei's intense flames, he's jumped into the crack of space and time knowing the extreme risks and made it out alive, plus he obtained 16 badges and caught 256 Pokémon in his time! Wiz: Gold also has a few other skills up his sleeve. He always carries around his special Pool Cue, which he uses when trying to get something down from a tall height, or trick opponents in battle. With this, Gold normally strikes the Pokéballs containing his Pokémon to launch the, to special places before opening up and attacking. He also uses it to get things down from trees and such. Boomstick: And finally, Gold was labeled a Pokémon Hatcher! By just placing his hand on a Pokémon Egg, the egg will hatch, the baby having the characteristics of Gold, shown with Togepi and Pichu! Wiz: However, Gold is extremely cocky. He needs things done his way, and he's not exactly a genius either. Water Types also take down Typhlosion pretty easily. But still, Gold is one of the greatest Pokémon Champions, no lie about that. Gingka Hagane Wiz: The world of BeyBlade may be similar to Pokémon in some ways, but it also has its own differences. People fight with their Beys to win, and though it may not look like much, young Gingka Hagane's BeyBlade, Storm Pegasus, has the strength to cause a super tornado. Boomstick: I swear, Gingka looks like Tai from Digimon, has the haircut like Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z, and has the personality of Goku (who is also from Dragon Ball Z)! Like, where's the originality?! Wiz: Don't bash Gingka or BeyBlade, Boomstick. BeyBlade: Metal Fusion was a good show, and Gingka was a badass character. Speaking of which, Storm Pegasus has some badass feats. Boomstick: Yeah! But let's not talk about that right now! Wiz: Gingka and Pegasus together is the perfect match. Gingka has been with the Bey since he was a kid, and so his bond with it is amazing. Boomstick: Gingka's Storm Pegasus is extremely fast. It has been stated to be faster than the naked eye can see! That's like sound speed right there! Like, really fast! Wiz: That... is indeed really fast. Boomstick: Also, it has a lot of moves. Starblast Attack has Pegasus get energy from Gingka's spirit, after it leaps into the air. It becomes a Pegasus and crashes down hard with a nose dive. And that's pretty cool on its own, because ponies rule! Wait, did I just say that in the recording...? Wiz: Yep. Boomstick: Fuck! But now that everybody knows I love ponies… This move is pretty awesome still! The pegasus is huge! And the attack is devastating! Wiz: Tornado Wing has Storm Pegasus circle the arena quickly. This causes a tornado, sending the opponent flying upwards. Obviously, to create a tornado, you'd need to move faster then the eye could see and more. And the power that the tornado has just makes me wonder how quick a Bey could really move at top speed. Boomstick: Anyways! Storm Bringer has Pegasus use the energy channeled to circle at high speeds. Surrounded in blue aura, Storm creates a vacuum that sends he opponent into the air. Once it comes down, Pegasus cancels the enemies power, the smashes it hard! Cancelling the enemies power is cool on its own, but this move is just cool! Wiz: I just don't know how he does it! Boomstick: Finally, Galaxy Nova has Pegasus gather the universe's raw power after jumping into space! Storm then smashes down with incredible force! This power can destroy almost anything it needs to. Sadly, this move also turns Pegasus into stardust, so Gingka will only use it in absolutely necessary. But, it's kinda worth it, because Pegasus comes back anyways later! I always wanted a BeyBlade, but this move seals the deal! Wiz: That's right. Gingka is a real hero. He participated in a World Tournament doing well in that. He also defeated his rival a bit, and his rival can cause tornadoes and such. Boomstick: And Gingka can even defeat some dude who can destroy buildings! Plus... He can do this shit: Wiz: Gingka, in the first episode, completely obliterated hundreds of Beys with ease. Each Bey could destroy metal slabs, concrete, and stuff. And Gingka turned to dust maybe even a thousand of these steel-crushing spinning tops without even flinching once. Boomstick: I'm calling bullshit! That's just a little too overpowered for a first episode of a kid's show about spinning tops! Wiz: Even if you can't believe it, it still happened. It's also good to note that Gingka has a whole bunch of battle points from winning battles, more then even a ton of powerful bladers combined. Boomstick: Gingka himself is a calm laid back guy who always has something to say that's worth hearing! He might think everyone is a friend and that everyone has the potential to be good, but he always fights for justice! Always fights for what's right! Wiz: Gingka isn't the greatest hero either; he's lazy, a bit cocky, and doesn't care just as much about Pegasus as he says he does. Boomstick: Yeah, that's right! In the first episodes Gingka had to get a girl to fix his BeyBlade and she found out that Storm Pegasus was full of dust and boogers! But still... Wiz: …he's pretty much your average everyday run-of-the-mill friendly neighbourhood crime fighter Boomstick: Yeah... Pretty much! But he's original and special I'm his own kind of way! And he's strong too! But, just thinking about this guy, and… wow! I'm just… speechless. I have no words. Gingka is plain awesome! Fight! A young boy wandered through the Johto Region, more specifically, Cherrygrove City. He was the Pokémon Champion, but was just taking a lovely stroll through this small town, occasionally walking down the beach shore. That's when he was walking— —and accidentally ran into someone who was kneeling down. The person toppled over. "Sorry 'bout that!" Gold, the boy, chuckled nervously. The spiky red haired teen stood up. "That's okay! I'm Gingka!" The boy named Gingka Hagane said, shaking Gold's hand. "And I'm Gold, the Pokémon League Champion! I bet you've heard of me many times!" Gold smirked. "Actually, no! Heh heh!" Gingka said nervously. "This is my first time here, I just came to visit after, y'know, saving the world..." "Oh, so you think you're better then me, eh?!" "I never said tha—" "Well then you're on! If you think you're all that, I'll show you! Go, Typhlosion!" Gold shouted, taking out the only Pokéball he had on hand and throwing it out. Typhlosion popped into action and roared. "A battle, huh? Well I'm not one to back down from a fight!" Gingka yelled, taking out his Bey and launcher. "Three! Two! One…!" "Let it rip!" FIGHT! "Storm Pegasus!" Gingka yelled aloud, pulling the cord, and having his Bey shoot out and glimmer. It began to spin around the sandy arena, circling Typhlosion. "Pfft! Your weapon's a top?!" Gold said, bursting into laughter and tears. "Don't underestimate Storm Pegasus!" Gigka shouted back. "Pegasus, shown him what you can do!" Storm Pegasus jumped up into the air, smacking Typhlosion in the chest. Typhlosion recoiled, almost tripping and falling. "Typhlosion! End it quickly and stop its spins with a powerful Tackle!" Gold ordered. Typhlosion focused its eyes on Pegasus, then when it was ready, leaped, and landed on the Bey! "Storm Pegasus!" Gingka cried out. "Tch. Already over..." "Not yet! Storm Pegasus! Starblast Attack! Now!" Gingka shouted, making and echo. Typhlosion, laying on the top, widened its eyes. That's when suddenly, Pegasus blasted out from under the Fire Type, hitting hard! Then it shot off high into the air. "What's this?!" Gold remarked. Suddenly, something shone in the sky! And before anyone could react, Storm Pegasus blasted back towards the earth with amazing speed! Typhlosion was blasted with devastating power, sent backwards into Gold's arms. "You okay, Typhlosion?" Gold asked his Pocket Monster. It nodded in response. "Good! Now let's win this thing! SmokeScreen, now!" Typhlosion breathed in, then exhaled a giant cloud of smoke! Gingka couldn't see! "WAH! I-I can't see a thing... Pegasus, lunge forwards! Try to hit it!" Gingka commanded. Pegasus obliged, shooting itself forward even though it couldn't see. The Bey missed Typhlosion completely! "Typhlosion! Come back!" Gold yelled, sending Typhlosion right back into its Pokéball. Then he set up his Pool Cue. "Let's do this! Typhlosion, pop out and use Rollout!" Gold moved the Pool Cue forward extremely fast, having it strike the Pokéball! The Pokéball shot off into the cloud of smoke, landing in front of Pegasus without Gingka knowing! Typhlosion trusted its chest forward, and a boulder came right out! The boulder went out, and smashed Storm Pegasus! Typhlosion did it again. The attack was more powerful this time, making a louder "CLANG!" noise. Gingka realized Pegasus was being whaled on. "Storm Pegasus!" Gingka yelled, raising his hand, which was clenched in a fist. "We need to clear the smoke, now! Tornado Wing!" Pegasus had no intention in hitting Typhlosion this time, so it didn't need to see at all. Instead, it began to spin in a huge circle… each spin getting faster and faster. Eventually, the wind began to spin along with it. It spun, around and around and around and around... A tornado formed! All the smoke in the arena cleared in and instant. Much sand was raised, getting into Typhlosions eyes occasionally. "Don't worry, Typhlosion! It's just sand!" Gold began. More sand raised… and so did Typhlosion! Typhlosion spun with the wind, faster and faster! Then, the tornado suddenly… stopped. Typhlosion was blasted high into the air. Storm Pegasus hit the ground and continued to spin. "Typhlosion!" Gold cried out. Typhlosion went very high, then began to fall... "I got it!" Gold laughed. "Defense Curl!" Typhlosion was surrounded by a blue bubble, and began to spin like Sonic the Hedgehog himself. Typhlosion hit the ground with his bubble, bouncing off the sand harmlessly. Then the blue bubble dissipated. Typhlosion had a Defence raise! "Pegasus! Attack!" Gingka shouted. Pegasus jumped at Typhlosion when— KABOOM! There was a huge explosion! It was Eruption, Typhlosion's signature move! Storm Pegasus was blasted back, landing, skidding on the ground, and coming to a stop when it hit Gingka's foot! Gingka fell to his knees and picked up his Bey. "Storm Pegasus!" "You're defeated! Too bad, y'know?! KO...?! Gingka stood up, clutching his BeyBlade. He closed his eyes… and he smirked. "It's not over! Not while I have a fighting spirit!" "What are you talking about?!" Gold asked with annoyance. "I got this Bey from my father before he was killed in battle! I won't let him down!" "Killed in battle?! Tch! Must've been weak! And if you're stronger then him then that's saying something!" "… W-What did you just say..?!" Gingka growled. His eyes flashed. His eyes shrunk. Then they turned red. "You heard me!" Gold yelled back. Gingka attached Storm Pegasus to his launcher and pulled the cord as hard as he could. Pegasus blasted out and raced towards Typhlosion. "Destroy him! Crush Typhlosion! MAKE GOLD CRY!" Gingka screamed. Swear dripped down Gold's face and he took a step back. Storm Pegasus was just a little hesitant, but it listened to its master. Pegasus crashed into Typhlosion with incredible force. Typhlosion went skidding back. Pegasus continued, slamming into Typhlosion time and time again. Finally, Typhlosion fell to its knees. Gingka, however, wasn't tired at all. He was full of energy. But Gold needed to step up. "Hey! Just calm down, eh!" Gold called to him. Gingka's breathing slowed just slightly. "AGH! Gingka, calm down!" Gingka Hagane thought. "I can't win like this... It's not right." Gingka's eyes widened again. The color of his eyes returned to their normal brown. "Okay! I can win fair now! Storm Pegasus! Attack Typhlosion now!" Gingka yelled, raising his hand into the air. Storm Pegasus was engulfed in blue light, and blasted towards Typhlosion! "No! Not yet! Use Flamethrower to melt it once and for all!" "Storm Pegasus!" "Your foes weak! Get 'em, Typhlosion!" Pegasus shot at Typhlosion! Typhlosion used Flamethrower, slowing Pegasus down! The attacks struggled against each other. The fire was winning! Pegasus was winning! The fire was winning again! But that was when— "When it comes to battling... You need to put your heart as big as the starry sky into it! Pegasus, go! Storm Pegasus blasted through the jet of fire, and smashed Typhlosion in the stomach. Typhlosion lost its breath. "Now! Storm Bringer!" Gingka ordered. Storm Pegasus swirled around Typhlosion many times, another tornado being made. Typhlosion shot into the air. Typhlosion fell down, and it's power was cancelled. Then Storm Pegasus smashed Typhlosion in the neck, making a deep dent! Typhlosion hit the ground… its eyes, blank and lifeless. KO! Gold hit the ground, then sent Typhlosion back into its Pokéball. "Yeah! Storm Pegasus!" Gingka laughed, grabbing his Bey and raising it high. "Good job..." Gold grumbled, standing up, and shaking Gingka's hand for a second time. Gingka smiled. "Looks like I'm the new Champiom! Heh heh!" Gingka joked. "But seriously, you're really powerful! Join my friends and I some time to take out the bad guy!" "Will do! I'll be seeing you… Gingka Hagane! But next time we meet I'm going to beat you for sure!" Gold chuckled, running off to the nearest Pokémon Center. Gingka waved as Gold went, then walked off to continue an adventure of his own... Conclusion Wiz: That was extremely close. But Gingka could definitely pull in the tight win with his slightly greater stats. Bookstick: Typhlosion is indeed powerful! he can destroy boulders and melt faces off! But Storm Pegasus is on a whole different league! Not only can it punch through steel, but it also can destroy a hundred Beys at once! Gold could never beat that many Pokémon all at once in a group! Wiz: Both are also thickheaded. But Gingka is smarter. He knows the real meaning of being a trainer. He knows what to do to win. Gold… doesn't... Boomstick: Yeah! Gold is impatient and will scream when angry! If he wants to know something, he'll want to know it right away! Wiz: Gingka also knows more about battling. Gold learned and received his Pokémon in the exact same year as when he beat the Pokémon League. Gingka, however,MAS been training for multiple years. Boomstick: Not to mention, in speed, Storm Pegasus totally took the cake! Typhlosion is known to be decently fast, but Pegasus is on a whole different level, being faster then the eye can see! Seeing Storm Pegasus move is like watching a blur of blue dash around! Wiz: Typhlosion is fit to take on any POKÉMON, but when it comes to Pegasus, it's not the same. Nothing Typhlosion faced is as small as a BeyBlade, so actually hitting it would be hard. Boomstick: "But Wizard! Pegasus is made of metal and Fire Types are strong against Metal Types!" Wiz: Technically Pegasus isn't a Metal Type. It's just a spinning top. Typhlosion's fire would never even become hot enough to melt Pegasus anyways. Not to mention, if Typhlosion used his explosion moves like Eruption or Lava Plume, it wouldn't matter, because Storm Pegasus can tank explosions and much worse attacks. Boomstick: Gingka himself is better too! He may be cocky, but not on Gold's level! Go,Demis cocky enough to think that he can crush anyone, while Gingka can think things through and just have snarky comments along the way! Wiz: And last but not least, Gold is still only... 10. And Gold does have the same attitude as Ryuuga to anger Gingka so badly, causing poor Gold's destruction. Not to mention, even if Gingka's Bey ever stopped spinning, Gingka can just pick it up and try all over again, while if Typhlosion was knocked out, it's not getting up. Boomstick: Gold may be fiery, but he just doesn't have enough flames to melt Pegasus… or Gingka's ever-spinning spirit! Gingka aimed for the gold and ended up getting it! Wiz: The winner is, Gingka Hagane. Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Season Finale Category:Pokémon vs BeyBlade themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles